


Une forme singulière de compatibilité

by Nelja



Category: Marvel (Comics), New Mutants
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jossed, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug et Warlock, après Second Coming, pas vraiment compatible avec la suite du canon. Hurt/comfort embarrassé, avec pouvoirs de métamorphose, de linguistique et de contrôle des flux d'énergie. Label M pour sexualités alien et humaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une forme singulière de compatibilité

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics, et ont été créés par Chris Claremont.
> 
> Le couple est Doug/Warlock, et étant donné que techniquement Warlock est un amas vivant de circuits imprimés la fic n'est pas techniquement vraiment slash ou het, mais elle contient quand même des descriptions de ce qui peut passer pour des relations sexuelles, avec bizarrerie générale et utilisation de pouvoirs de linguistique, de métamorphose et de contrôle des flux d'énergie situées quelque part entre le mignon et le dérangeant.
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite après l'arc "Second Coming", et diverge ensuite, parce que les auteurs semblent avoir décidé que s'ils rendaient à Warlock toutes ses capacités des années 80 (métamorphose, en particulier), il serait un peu game breaker, ce que je peux comprendre. Elle contient de gros spoilers sur "Necrosha", sur "Second Coming", et dans les vieux trucs, sur la série New Mutants des années 80 et sur la première série d'Excalibur.

"Je peux entrer ?"

Warlock hoche la tête, et Doug entre dans la chambre, s'assied près de lui sur le lit. "Je voudrais t'aider. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?"

"Probabilité faible." Et Doug traduit, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir s'en empêcher maintenant. Il ne le veut pas de toute façon ; voir non seulement le monde, mais ce qu'il signifie, est une source de fascination sans cesse renouvelée. [Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me faire aller mieux, mais ce sera pire encore si tu t'en vas.]

Alors il reste, et il essaie. "Sam m'a dit que ce Hodge... qu'il t'avait tué ?" Ce n'est pas facile à dire, et pourtant il est lui-même un mort qui marche et qui parle, et ce n'est même pas la première fois que cela leur arrive.

Warlock acquiesce à nouveau. "Je ne regrette pas d'avoir absorbé son énergie. Pas vraiment." Cela signifie [Mais les autres, ils n'avaient pas mérité cela.] Et Doug n'est pas certain de trouver les mots qui effaceront cela.

"J'ai cherché, depuis, et il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Tu nous as tous sauvés. Cela devrait compter." Si quelqu'un pouvait le lire comme il lit les autres, ou s'il y avait un télépathe dans la pièce, il comprendrait [Je n'ai pas cherché tant que ça. J'avais peur de trouver.]

Mais il a cherché, donc ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge.

"Self a bien compris cela. Pourtant, l'impression de culpabilité ne s'interrompt pas." Warlock semble résigné, et ce n'est pas normal. Dans les souvenirs de Doug, il était tellement joyeux, presque toujours. D'un autre côté, il ne lui aurait jamais demandé cela...

"Locke, je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je regrette - pas d'avoir été la cause de leur mort, non, mais de t'avoir imposé un tel poids. Mais ne te blame pas. C'est moi qui ai demandé, et tu devrais m'en vouloir, plutôt..."

"Non, non ! Tu avais raison ! C'était la seule solution ! Self ne pourrait jamais détester selffrienddoug." Et même en traduction, ses attitudes ne disent rien d'autre, au cas où le fait qu'il est revenu sauver Doug avec s'être fait arracher la tête ne serait pas assez significatif. "Self aime frienddoug, et... cela ne veut pas dire..." [Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela.]

"Oh, Warlock." C'est un élan d'affection soudain qui fait que Doug jette ses bras autour de son cou. Il n'avait jamais fait ça depuis... depuis avant d'être mort, ce qui semble il y a quelques semaines et une éternité. "Je sais ce que tu veux dire. C'est mon pouvoir, tu le sais bien."

L'extraterrestre semble perdre sa substance, se recroqueviller en une structure en toile d'araignée, molle entre les mains de Doug, une flaque presque, d'où sortent des yeux timides. [J'ai peur. J'ai très peur. Je ne suis pas un humain et je ne devrais pas ressentir cela. Ne m'en veux pas.]

"Je savais déjà ! Je l'ai lu, je l'ai compris, quand j'étais manipulé pour te combattre, et je voulais m'arrêter, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, et... je ne dis pas ça pour t'embarrasser. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet, et même si ce n'est pas tout à fait ça je me demandais si je n'allais pas m'inscrire en invité extérieur aux cours d'éthique pour télépathes du professeur... si c'est toujours lui qui les fait ? Ca ferait trop bizarre, d'avoir des cours d'éthique par la Reine Blanche, hein ?" Le bavardage léger n'améliore rien, et Warlock devient de plus en plus inconsistant. "Warlock, c'est en sachant ce que tu ressentais que je t'ai promis de faire n'importe quoi pour t'aider à aller un peu mieux, alors..." C'est Doug qui hésite, maintenant, qui n'arrive plus à se lire lui-même aussi facilement qu'il lit les autres, à savoir même ce qu'il attend. Mais il sait qu'il est sincère.

"Oh." Warlock semble reprendre une forme tangible, s'effondre à nouveau, y parvient enfin, et serre Doug dans ses bras, fort, avec ses pouvoirs de métamorphose qui rendent ses bras souples pourtant, et cela ne fait pas mal, comme du métal affectueux.

Est-ce que je t'ai remercié d'avoir sauvé ma vie, et mon esprit, et tout ce que je suis ?" demande Doug, allongé près de lui. Et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de traduire ses propres intentions. [Je ne veux pas te blesser. Je veux que tu te sentes mieux. S'il te plait.]

Il va le blesser, de toute façon, en ne pouvant donner que de l'amitié. Il voudrait que ce soit le moins possible ; comme Kitty a fait avec lui, il y a très longtemps maintenant. Kitty était une fille merveilleuse de plus d'une façon.

"Oui." murmure Warlock. [Je commence à comprendre les questions rhétoriques, mais je ne suis pas certain que cela soit le bon moment pour essayer.]

"Et je t'ai demandé pardon pour avoir failli te tuer ?"

"Non nécessaire. Self sait que frienddoug était infecté par un code malveillant." [Je t'aime. Je t'aime.]

"Tu m'as sauvé à nouveau, Warlock, cette fois. J'ai toujours voulu devenir fort, ne plus être inutile au groupe. Je pense que j'en suis là, maintenant. Mais c'est toujours toi qui me sauves la vie."

Et il semble que la tension qui n'a pas quitté Warlock depuis qu'il a tué Cameron Hodge et ses hommes se relache un peu.

"Self ne partira plus. Ne te laissera pas mourir à nouveau. Plus jamais." [Tu m'as manqué.] "Self... peut faire ce qu'il faut pour cela." [Je pourrais peut-être regretter moins, de cette façon.]

Warlock touche son visage, du bout des doigts, comme si cela suffisait à l'émerveiller [c'est bien le cas] et Doug se rappelle quand il était contrôlé par Selene, et Warlock qui éveillait en lui de cette façon des souvenirs, des sentiments, et cela faisait mal, cette déchirure entre deux impératifs contradictoires, et cela a sauvé plus que sa vie, et... il prend une grande inspiration, réalise qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

"Question : [je ne devrais pas, mais je me sens sûr te ton amitié en ce moment, et je dois essayer] Si self prenait l'apparence de selffriendrahne, est-ce que selffriendoug l'embrasserait ?"

Doug rougit réellement cette fois. "Ce n'est pas..." Il n'a pas revu Rahne, mais il sait qu'elle a changé, qu'elle ne ressemblerait sans doute pas à celle qui était sa petite amie ou presque... Il a renoncé à cela. Il a changé aussi. Pas porté par le temps qui coule ; d'un coup, brusquement. "Je t'ai dit, Warlock, n'importe quoi, et si c'est ce que tu veux, bien sûr... Mais si tu veux juste que je t'embrasse, ce serait... moins embarrassant, plus agréable pour moi si tu avais l'apparence d'une fille humaine que je ne connais pas."

Warlock ne demande pas de plus amples explications. [Seulement cela. Ce serait parfait.] D'un coup sa peau est douce et rose, ses cheveux sombres et longs, ses membres fins, et il y a même de la chaleur, Doug ne sait pas comment il fait pour imiter l'humanité si bien...

Ses lèvres sont humides et tendres, et c'est infiniment plus doux que ce qu'il imaginait, plus troublant, pas juste de la gratitude, et déjà il l'embrasse à nouveau. Oh mon dieu, elle - il - elle est attirante, Warlock ne savait pas choisir ses formes humaines comme ça, avant. Et elle - il - sourit. [Je suis heureux. Je suis très, très heureux.]

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il prend conscience de ce corps serré contre lui, qui ressemble tout à fait à celui d'une fille, il se sent rougir. Il ne voulait pas... il a l'impression d'utiliser les capacités de Warlock pour lui, encore une fois, presque autant que s'il avait dit oui pour Rahne ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'est pas venu pour ça. Il voulait aider, pas prendre. Sa main, presque par reflexe physique, caresse la peau, les courbes douces, les vêtements légers. Au toucher, cela semble si vrai - enfin, humain... Warlock, pourtant, ne semble pas réagir, et ce n'est pas étonnant, parce que...

"Dis, Locke," il s'interrompt un instant. "est-ce que tu sens vraiment quelque chose quand je t'embrasse ? Je veux dire, j'ai été toi - nous - enfin tu vois, Douglock, et le monde est passionnant, dans ton esprit, mais tu n'as pas de sens du toucher, si ?" Il réalise après coup qu'il a certainement gaché l'ambiance, que ce n'est pas la plus délicate des questions. Il espère que non. Demander n'importe quoi n'importe quand est quelque chose que Warlock a toujours accepté chez lui, hors de toute notion de convenance sociale. Il n'y a rien qu'il peut imaginer que Warlock ne mérite pas, mais ça, il ne voudrait vraiment pas le perdre. "Je veux dire, si c'était juste un symbole, ce n'est pas que ça me poserait problème, mais..."

"Analyse en cours." [Je peux répondre, mais je cherche la meilleure façon de le dire.] "Selfriendsam n'a pas dit comment self était revenu après sa mort ?" [Je vais devoir le faire, alors, et cela m'effraie.]

"Non." Doug sourit. "Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de toi." [Tu n'es pas obligé.]

"Self a été ramené... peu importe. Par des méchantes personnes. [Ce serait long, et ce n'est pas ce dont je veux parler.] Mais self a booté de façon incorrecte. Self avait dans ses bases des données les souvenirs de selfsoulfrienddoug, et les a lues comme source principale. Self a aussi été Douglock, pendant longtemps."

Il y a ce corps qui garde la même apparence cette fois, mais semble devenir plus fragile, presque friable, sous ses doigts. Il y a toutes les subtilités dans la voix, dans le corps de Warlock, qui lui disent [J'ai vécu ce qui aurait dû être ta vie pendant longtemps. Ne m'en veux pas.] Doug n'est pas certain qu'il comprendrait toutes les implications sinon.

"Alors, pas trop dur d'être moi ?" demande Doug. "He, je suppose que ceux qui t'ont ramené s'y sont vraiment pris n'importe comment !"

"Probable." répond Warlock. "Autre probabilité : self a inconsciemment choisi l'option de boot qui lui laissait ignorer la mort de selffrienddoug."

"Oh..." Doug se retrouve encore une fois à serrer Warlock dans ses bras, sans même penser, cette fois, que c'est une jolie fille et qu'il doit bien choisir les endroits pour que ce ne soit pas inapproprié. Il pourrait le casser, pense-t-il au dernier moment ; mais non, le corps semble redevenir tout à fait solide dans ses bras. "En mourant, je t'ai vraiment démoli, hein ?" Il n'a jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que leurs retrouvailles signifiaient. Toutes ces années, et Warlock, sans faire partie de l'équipe à ce moment revenu pour l'empêcher de tuer ses anciens coéquipiers, de se faire tuer, comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire ?

[Tu es vivant, maintenant.] "Ce que self expliquait," poursuit Warlock, "est qu'à ce moment s'est établi une connexion entre les senseurs de température et pression et la base de mémoire de friendoug qui émule un sens du toucher."

"Et donc, tu le ressens avec une copie de mes souvenirs. C'est... étrange." Cela explique aussi que le reste du corps, trop différent du sien, ne puisse pas vraiment réagir, ou bizarrement, et le savoir a quelque chose d'étrangement satisfaisant. "Cool, d'une certaine façon, aussi."

"C'est la source physique." [Le bonheur est à moi.] "Self pourrait interrompre la connexion. [Est-ce que cela te met mal à l'aise ?]

"Tu sais, si tu n'avais pas eu mes souvenirs stockés quelque part, je serais toujours un zombie - ou plutôt, même plus ça - alors ce serait abusif de ma part de me plaindre, hein ? Fais-en ce que tu veux. Je peux imaginer bien pire !"

La situation est extrêmement bizarre, peut-être dérangeante, d'une certaine façon, mais cela en devient presque amusant. Et puis, est-ce que cela n'a pas toujours été comme ça, une connexion bizarre et spéciale entre eux que personne ne comprenait ?

"Mais je ne sais pas, c'est juste un souvenir, enfin... ça ne doit pas te sembler naturel, en fait ?"

Warlock l'embrasse, ses lèvres trop douces encore. [C'est bien largement suffisant pour moi.]

Mais Doug ne se laisse pas distraire, du moins pas trop longtemps. Maintenant qu'il sait, il peut ressentir ce décalage, cette impression d'illusion.

"He," demande-t-il soudain, "tu peux toujours me prendre un peu de force vitale sans me faire mal, pas vrai ? Juste une toute petite part. Pour te rappeler que ça n'a pas forcément de lien avec tuer des gens."

"Ce serait... inapproprié." [Tu n'aurais pas dû mentionner cela. Je vais en avoir envie, maintenant.]

"Je pensais qu'on en était au-delà des propositions inappropriées !"

"Selfsoulfrienddoug veut vraiment ?" [Je comprends ce que tu essaies de faire en plaisantant. Ne me propose rien que tu regretteras.]

"Oui. Et au fait, je ne l'ai jamais dit, parce que ça aurait fait bizarre, mais j'aimais vraiment ça aussi, OK ?"

A nouveau Warlock embrasse Doug, avec la douceur et la chaleur de la peau humaine, et ses doigts se posent sur sa joue, tout doucement, et d'un seul coup ils entrent, en quelque sorte, traversent sa peau, s'y mêlent, y fusionne, et Doug ressent à nouveau cette sensation, un peu de fatigue, mais de façon presque enivrante, comme si son énergie vitale traversait son corps en une nuée de bulles de champagne.

Il fermerait les yeux s'il n'y avait pas tant de choses à lire dans le monde, et dans les expressions de Warlock. [C'est si merveilleux. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Je t'aime.]

Soudain, une sensation délicieuse semble lui envahir le visage, s'y précipiter comme par une déchirure, se répandre dans son corps, et... d'un coup, il ne se sent plus fatigué du tout.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Et il n'aurait pas dû demander ça, parce que maintenant cela s'est arrêté, et il en tremble de frustration.

"Retour d'énergie vitale = désagréable pour selfsoulfriend ?" [Ai-je commis une erreur ?]

"Oh non ! Certainement pas !" Doug tente de raisonner, et son esprit se brouille. "C'est ce que tu ressens à chaque fois que je te transmets mon énergie, alors ?"

"Aujourd'hui, hypothèse raisonnable. Précédentes occurences en situation de crise." [Tu risques de trouver cela très gênant maintenant.]

"D'accord. Je comprends." Doug regrette presque d'avoir demandé, mais pas parce qu'il trouve ça gênant du tout, juste parce que cela s'est arrêté. Il serre le corps de jeune fille dans ses bras, et ses vêtements sont faux, une partie de lui, mais d'un autre côté Warlock ne ressent pas vraiment quand il le touche, alors c'est comme s'il y en avait partout, ou nulle part. "Tu peux le faire encore ? S'il te plait ?" Il se sent stupidement impatient, avide.

"Perte d'énergie dans transferts alternés minimale." explique Warlock joyeusement." [Aussi longtemps que tu le veux.]

Doug prend l'autre main de Warlock, entremêle leurs doigts, et ce sont tous les points de contact qui rayonnent d'énergie pure, maintenant, et cela semble même naturel, et puis cela devient comme un feu d'artifice.

Et ils sont toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre, et Doug ouvre sa chemise, pour augmenter la surface de contact, parce que c'est trop bon... Warlock ne fait rien pour faire disparaître ses propres vêtements, et cela ne manque même pas à Doug, les apparences comptent moins qu'il aurait cru. C'est peut-être à ce moment qu'il réalise. Ou quand il sent son érection frotter contre son ventre. En tout cas, il finit par formuler clairement dans sa tête qu'il est en train d'avoir des relations sexuelles alien. Ou que c'en est aussi près que possible. Pas au sens où c'est la méthode de reproduction de la Technarchie, bien sûr, mais cela doit avoir une signification sociale, ils ne l'ont pas inventé tous les deux. Probablement pas.

Il faudra que Doug pense à demander, mais pas tout de suite.

Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Il ne saurait pas dire ce qu'il avait prévu, il ne jouait pas au stratège cette fois, mais certainement pas cela. Il ne regrette rien, pourtant.

Il s'agrippe encore à Warlock, dont l'attitude est concentrée - c'est lui qui organise cela, après tout - mais aussi lumineuse, et parfois traduire la joie des autres permet même de la partager.

Il voudrait dire quelque chose, mais les mots lui manquent, pas seulement le souffle, les pensées même, et il ne peut lire en lui qu'un fouillis de sensations, du plaisir bien sûr, et puis l'idée qu'il devrait se contrôler, qu'il ne devrait pas tant apprécier cela, mais sans base, sans raison, et puis de la reconnaissance encore pour Warlock, mais est-ce que c'est pour ce qui se passe maintenant ou pour avant, ce n'est pas clair. Il sait ce que Warlock ressent pour lui, mais de son côté, il ne sait plus comment l'appeler, entre l'émerveillement, la gratitude, l'extase physique de cette expérience, et l'impression d'avoir quelque chose d'unique avec celui qu'il appelle encore son meilleur ami, et s'il le comprenait il pourrait probablement le partager, c'est son pouvoir après tout, mais là, cela ne suffit pas.

Et puis, au milieu de cet étourdissant fouillis d'émotions et de sensations, il sent la main de Warlock se poser sur son sexe, et cela semble semble si étrange, presque déplacé, mais cela le fait aussi sursauter de plaisir, et si Warlock a les souvenirs de Doug adolesncent stockés quelque part, il n'est pas surprenant qu'il ait retenu cet aspect particulier de la biologie humaine.

Mais quand les deux stimulations s'entremêlent, et que Warlock commence à jouer avec son énergie vitale ici... alors il ne peut plus penser ni parler du tout, et un orgasme violent et aux harmoniques étranges le frappe en quelques instants.

Sa respiration haletante se ralentit peu à peu. "OK, c'est bon pour moi. Je veux dire, je ne monterai pas plus haut." Il se serre contre Warlock, qui ressemble toujours à une jolie jeune fille, et c'est certainement plaisant, mais aussi très bizarre. Il tente de reprendre ses esprits. "Ce devrait être à moi, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" L'échange d'énergie n'est pas tout à fait fini, mais cela semble se stabiliser, juste un tourbillon sous la peau. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Rien, rien !" s'exclame Warlock, et même si son visage est humain, ses yeux sont peut-être un peu trop grands, trop expressifs, emplis de panique. [J'ai aimé chaque seconde de ceci. Mais cela devait finir, n'est-ce pas ?]

"Oh, Locke..." La sensation est étrange, comme si les sensations l'avaient plongé dans un autre monde, comme s'il venait d'être ramené à une réalité où les sentiments sont plus aigus, plus violents. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ressent ces élans de tendresse ce soir, et il se demande lequel d'entre eux a changé, si les sentiments humains que Warlock a repris de lui changent quelque chose, si c'est juste un ancien sentiment d'infériorité sur ses capacités de combat qui l'empêchait de remarquer à quel point il pouvait être touchant. Ou s'il y a moins de différence entre eux parce que son pouvoir ainsi renforcé l'éloigne de l'humanité aussi.

Il caresse le visage de l'extraterrestre, hésite. "Pour la forme humaine... ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Mais je peux faire sans. Tu peux te ressembler."

Warlock, sans répondre, reprend son apparence habituelle, et c'est presque mieux comme ça, les jolies formes de son déguisement ont cessé de plaire à Doug quand il s'est rendu compte qu'elles ne ressentaient rien, une statue, et ils ont leur manière juste à eux de toute façon. Doug se penche à son oreille. "Soulfriend." La première fois qu'il utilise ce langage, et cela sonne juste.

"He, ne pleure pas !" Cela aussi c'est nouveau, étrangement humain. La situation entière est bizarre, et Doug ne contrôle plus le langage qu'il parle. "Et, oh, Locke, je suis désolé. Je veux dire, je ne t'aime pas autant que tu m'aimes, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai jamais aimer personne autant que tu m'aimes, et cela me fait presque peur, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, cela ne doit pas... Ce n'est pas comme si je ne ressentais rien, mais c'est différent..."

Warlock le serre à nouveau dans ses bras qui ont la dureté du métal et sont plus doux que la peau, et Doug laisse le silence parler un instant.

"Self ressent du bonheur et de la peur en même temps." analyse Warlock. "Est-ce un bug ?" [Serait-ce normal pour un humain ?]

"En quelque sorte, un bug de toute l'espèce ! Cela n'a rien d'un problème de compatibilité, juste une influence de la pensée humaine en général, clairement. Je dois présenter mes excuses au nom de notre espèce, ou on peut vivre avec même en y étant pas habitué depuis l'enfance ?" [Est-ce que ce sera plus rassurant si je plaisante dessus ?]

"Il est possible de vivre avec." [Je crois que j'aime ça.]

"C'est une bonne chose." [J'ai vraiment réussi à te faire aller mieux, alors. J'ai eu peur, vraiment peur, de te briser le coeur en même temps.]

Encore un silence, et bientôt, très bientôt, Doug expliquera à Warlock à quoi ressemble, de son point de vue, l'admirable mystère qu'il y a entre eux, et il trouvera les mots, même s'il lui faudra pour cela inventer un langage qui n'existe pas encore tout à fait.


End file.
